Puppy Love
by Kristoffer Roux
Summary: Harry James Potter, aged 11, just an ordinary boy like any other, has fallen in love at first sight with his Transfiguration teacher, Professor Hermione Jean Granger. Based from an experience. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Puppy Love**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.

READ FIRST: Okay, first things first, Voldemort doesn't exist, but Tom Riddle does. He's not evil, but he's mean. You get the idea (after all, Voldemort and Tom are different). He's also alive, and his occupation? Oh well, you'll know about it soon. So with that said, everyone who died has come back to life. No character deaths that may follow. No anything. So James and Lily are taking care of Harry as we speak. :)

If you want this story, just review. Please, please, a little 'I want to read more' or 'I like it, therefore I will wait' won't hurt. So please? Pretty please with a sugar on top? Because you know if you want me to write, inspire me by reviewing.

xxxXXXxxx

_"And they called it puppy love,_

_Oh, I guess they'll never know._

_How a young heart really feels,_

_And why I love her so."_

_~ Paul Anka_

xxxXXXxxx

**Prologue: The Letter**

_**(In which it tells us about the plot of the story)**_

xxxXXXxxx

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_It's been a week since I'm at Hogwarts, and I was astounded by the view and of its structure. It's magnificent and I got a feeling that I would very well enjoy my seven years in here. It'll be my second home and the first will always be ours. The staircases are moving and there are so many things I could tell you about Hogwarts (your former school and also your second home), but you already know about it so well, therefore I'll be skipping about that._

_Here's the set of my teachers this year. _

_Astronomy – Professor Sinistra_

_Charms – Professor Flitwick_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts – Professor Riddle_

_Herbology – Professor Sprout_

_History of Magic – Professor Binns_

_Potions – Professor Snape (he's been very resentful to me because of you, Dad, but he's also resentful to every Gryffindor, thus deducting points to us the most. His hatred of me is so intense, just so you know)_

_And oh, you think that I've missed something, thinking that it's another blunder of mine? No. You're wrong. You may also think that it's just a scam, a fake, not genuine and all that balderdash? _

_No. You misunderstand and also, will misunderstand me at the very end of my speech. _

_So pardon me, because I, Harry James Potter-Evans, am in love with my Transfiguration Teacher._

_Yes, I'm in love with her so much that whatever you say would mean nothing (like 'It's just puppy love, hon' and 'It's just a teacher's crush, sweetie'). I firmly believe that what I feel for her is genuine (even if you argue, my heart's ready to debate, so it would mean nothing to me either). Every time I think of her, I get a fluttery feeling in my stomach. I like her so much that I stutter and blush whenever she tries to talk to me (which she did by the first day on her classes). I feel so alive, happy. Just seeing her. I like her, Dad, like you like Mom._

_And also, I have a secret, but please don't tell anyone, okay? Please keep it to yourselves. Ron Weasley, my new best mate, doesn't know anything about this either, but I'll tell him soon._

_Starting September 4 (3, when I first fell in love with her), I sent her notes and a rose, telling her that she's beautiful and I like her. It's creepy, I know, but it's my unique way of telling that I like her. I know that all secret are to be revealed in the end, but it would be a challenge for me if I can keep my identity unknown to everyone, especially to the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore himself, whom I have inkling that he knows about me (because of his sparkling blue eyes!) by the end of my seventh year. Don't worry, I'll tell you about everything as soon as I arrive there. _

_From your son,_

_Harry, who's asking for your deepest apology_

_PS. Her name's Professor Hermione Jean Granger. And look at that, Dad! We have the same initials. I think it's meant to be! Oh, please tell me, because I'll soon master the art of poetry._

xxxXXXxxx

Words: 529

READ THIS ALSO (BECAUSE IT'S VERY IMPORTANT): I'm very confused with the timeline since I'm not British. So I need your help (which you should give), because it's for this story. I'm talking about Harry's classes. This is the info I can get.

_They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for. Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates, and got Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up._

_Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight._

_Professor McGonagall was again different. Harry had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class._

_The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke._

_Friday was an important day for Harry and Ron. They finally managed to find their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost once._

"_What have we got today?" Harry asked Ron as he poured sugar on his porridge._

"_Double Potions with the Slytherins," said Ron. "Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them — we'll be able to see if it's true."_

"_Wish McGonagall favored us," said Harry. Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor House, but it hadn't stopped her from giving them a huge pile of homework the day before._

And this is something factual I can get.

_Sunday (September 1, 1991)_

_King's Cross' Station_

_Monday (September 2, 1991)_

_9 o'clock, HoM_

_Lunch_

_1 o'clock, Herbology_

_Tuesday (September 3, 1991)_

_9 o'clock, Charms_

_Lunch_

_1 o'clock, Transfiguration_

_Wednesday (September 4, 1991)_

_9 o'clock, DADA_

_Lunch_

_1 o'clock, Herbology_

_Supper_

_12 o'clock, Astronomy_

_Thursday (September 5, 1991)_

_9 o'clock, Potions_

_Lunch_

_1 o'clock, Potions_

_Friday (September 6, 1991)_

_9 o'clock, Transfiguration_

_Lunch_

_1 o'clock, Herbology_

Help, of course, will be appreciated. Constructive criticism is also welcome.

xxxXXXxxx


	2. August 31, 1991

Title: **Puppy Love**

Category: **Harry Potter**

Rating: **K+**

Language: **English**

Genre: **Adventure & Romance**

Main Pairing: **Harry P. & Hermione G.**

Pairing for this chapter: **James P. & Lily E. **

**Disclaimer**

Any texts you may recognize are not mine. They belong to Rowling.

**Warning**

You may get disappointed for this is the starting point of the story. You have been warned.

**Favors**

Criticism, favorites, and comments/reviews are greatly appreciated.

xxxXXXxxx

**Chapter 1: August 31****st**** 1991**

_**(In which it tells us about the origin)**_

xxxXXXxxx

A ray of sunlight passed through the windows of the homes of the residents of Godric's Hollow, waking them up to prepare for the rest of the day. It was normal, fresh, like any other day. The breadwinner of the family would get up, attend his hygienic needs and eat his breakfast and afterwards, go to work, and go home, eat dinner and sleep, while his spouse, would go up the same time, cook a delicious food, and bid him good-bye. Then, she would clean the house and cook lunch for her children and herself. When her husband arrives, she would peck him on the cheek and have dinner together as a family, and sleep peacefully. It was one of their daily routines in life; a routine that never breaks apart. If they get bored in any way, then they would find a way to entertain themselves.

But little did they know, there was a not-so normal family living around them. They acted normal and dressed appropriately according to the normal people's lifestyles. They mimicked their actions so as not to gain an unwanted attention, because if they would, there would be consequences that the normal people would pay. If the normal people would know that someone like _them _exists, they would go ballistic and haywire, because according to them, the not-so normal family is 'weirdos' and 'freaks'. After all, according to the normal people's society, the not-so normal family is treated as such because they can do magic and dress weirdly. They use owls as their 'newspaper boy', and they can protect themselves and even to _kill _others using only a wand. You just have to cast a charm or a curse to someone and bet that you will be safe because there is a possibility that they will counterattack you. Not only that, however when their pictures are taken, would talk and move, squirm and giggle, smile and laugh, and other things humans are enable to do. They call themselves 'Wizards' and 'Witches'. They consider the normal people to be 'Muggles' for in fact, they don't know anything or lest are aware, that they, themselves, exist in their world, or their world exists. The wizards and witches concluded that it is better to stay this way, that the Muggles would know nothing about them, but if at one point in their life, their child would have a magical power, for some unknown reason, the witches and wizards deduced that their child would be studying in their world for the child is perfectly suited as he has the ability as much as the others.

The not-so normal family has a ministry, same as the Muggles do. They call themselves 'The Ministry of Magic' and its leader would be called as 'Minister'. There is variety of departments exists inside the Ministry, so to speak, there are many people who are born with magical powers but not as directly proportionate as the Muggles' population. The said Minister would communicate with the Muggle Prime Minister to associate with one another about one's knowledge about his world. Presumably, the other leaders in other continents know about the Wizarding World, too.

The not-so normal family is called the 'Potters'. Their son is a half-blood because his pureblood father fell in love and eventually had gotten married to a Muggle-born witch. This family lives affluently that they don't need to work anywhere, but because of some circumstances, they do. The mother works in a department in the Ministry of Magic called 'The Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes', while the father plays as a Seeker for the Quidditch team 'Pride of Portee'. He plays brilliantly and wins in almost every game, earning a standing ovation of the audience.

Their son is named Harry. He looks exactly like his father, with the same messy black hair and sticks up to the back, but except his eyes because they are of brilliant green which came from his mother's. They always say, 'You just look exactly like your father, except your eyes. They're your mother's, of course.'

So, James Black-Potter and Lily Evans-Potter woke up and attend to their needs, on the 31st of August. A few minutes later, their son, Harry, noticed the rays of the sun entrancing by his room, thus waking up from his stupor.

xxxXXXxxx

The Potter family ate breakfast together with a few conversations here and then, and when they finished, Lily chose to wash the plates in a Muggle way. James, like any other day, still thought this was odd and peculiar because in his opinion, his wife, Lily, is now officially a witch, and has her wand in hand, so she should use it in any way she can, but little dear Lily did otherwise and so he asked her, curiously _again._

"Lils, why do you still do it in a Muggle way?" asked James, her husband.

"You know the answer, James. Do I still have to answer that?" snapped Lily.

James noticed her attitude and attempted to peck her lips and succeeded at the same time, while Harry, their son, looked away. He didn't want to destroy his parents' moment, so he just skimmed over the letter in which he had received on a month before.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope set_

_1 brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

Couldn't help himself, he turned towards in their direction and asked, "Why are first years not allowed to have their own broomsticks? How about if they're talented in flying, would they still be not allowed?"

James and Lily stopped whatever they were doing and James talked to him, while Lily did what she was doing before she was interrupted by her loving husband, "I don't know, Harry, but maybe it's because first years are amateurs and I know you're not, right?" James ruffled Harry's hair.

He grinned. "I'm not, Dad!"

xxxXXXxxx

When they finished attending to their hygienic needs and a few talks here and there, they went to their living room to Apparate. "Well, we'll do _it _again, son," said James.

"Why do we have to do it? Can't we please walk?" Harry moaned, "It's tiring and nauseous. Oh please, Mum, please."

There was a silence that no one dared to break, and Lily began to say, "No, Hon. This is much easier."

Harry scowled, and James turned off the lights. Then they clasped their hands together, with James holding Harry's left hand, and Lily holding Harry's other hand. "Whose turn is it now, Lils?"

"Mine."

With a loud _pop,_ they vanished, and they appeared on the Charring Cross Road, in the heart of London.

Harry was about to collapse because he didn't like traveling 'Side-Along Apparition', and even if this was his second time, he couldn't help feeling nauseous, but James and Lily prevented him from falling because they didn't let go. "Here it is. The Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place," announced Lily.

It was a small, tiny and grubby-looking pub. If James and Lily didn't point it out, Harry would have some time trouble looking for it and might think his parents appeared in a wrong place. The people who were walking by hardly noticed the pub because their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see _it _at all. James smiled at Harry, and steered them together.

For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know the Potters for the people inside the pub greeted them and even had the audacity to ask for autographs which James genuinely agreed. Harry even heard about how he looks again. He daren't comment, but he smiled and in turn, waved a hand. They erupted into cheers and after James gave them their autographs, they turned to Harry instead, holding their hands out. He shook them in return, and Lily gave a smile.

"Harry Potter. It's a pleasure meeting you," said one man, wearing a bow hat. "Name's Diggle – Dedalus Diggle." He bowed in excitement, his bow hat falling. He picked it up and continued what he was supposed to say, "You look exactly like your father, but of course, your eyes came from your mother's." His eyes were twinkling in Harry's mother.

"Doris Crockford, Harry. Can't believe I'm meeting you at last. Your father plays brilliantly well, and I would be surprised if you weren't on the Hogwarts team when you're of age." He shook his hand.

"Nah. My dear ol' Harry wouldn't do that, right? Right, Harry?" replied James. Harry gave a soft smile and shook his head. "Unless of course he'd choose Lily's path," he jokingly said.

"I'm appalled that you _actually _have the audacity to say that," she said, grabbing Harry's hand and storming off to Diagon Alley, putting shock in everyone's faces.

"Lily! I'm just joking!" he bellowed and followed them.

"Were you joking, Mum?" asked Harry, and the door locked by itself, James rasping his knuckles on the other side.

"Yes, Harry. We need to go, after all. We didn't go here to _sign _autographs. That will put a lesson on him," replied Lily, her lips curling into a smile.

She counted bricks in the wall above the trash can with her wand. "Three up… two across…" she muttered. "Now, hold my hand, Harry."

"Mum, how about Dad?"

She tapped the wall three times with the tip of her wand.

"Let him be, Harry. He's a wizard."

"This is outrageous, Lily! I can't believe you did this to me. I'm your husband. LILY! OPEN THE DOOR NOW OR ELSE I'LL—" bellowed James.

The brick she had touched quivered — it wriggled — in the middle, a small hole appeared — it grew wider and wider — a second later they were facing an archway large enough onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Harry," welcomed Lily.

She grinned at Harry's amazement. They stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall.

"Let's go now?" Harry nodded, smiling.

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons — All Sizes — Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver — Self-Stirring — Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.

"What of Dad, Mum? Will he be okay?"

"Of course, Harry, he will. I meant him no harm."

He smiled again and they held hands, shifting between the crowds.

Harry wished he had about eight more eyes. He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, sixteen Sickles an ounce, they're mad…"

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium — Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Harry heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand — fastest ever —" There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon…

"This is Gringotts," said Lily, "The Wizarding bank. Of course you already know about who works there, right?"

Harry nodded. "I'm still worried about Dad, Mum."

Speaking of which, James Potter hurried past over the crowds and attempted to walk towards them, "LILY! YOU'RE OUTRAGEOUS! YOU SHOULDN'T'VE DONE THAT! LILS!"

With James' booming voice was heard, the people shrieked and some of his fans conjured a piece of parchment out of nowhere, hurrying to him, thus making him difficult going to his family.

"See what I mean, Harry? Now come, goblins don't like waiting," said Lily sweetly.

They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops and they walked up the white stone steps toward him. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Harry and Lily went to the counter.

"Why goblins?" whispered Harry.

"They're trusted," said Lily simply, earning a perfect 'o' expression on Harry's face. "Good morning," she said to a goblin, "Potters' vault, please," and she gave the goblin a tiny golden key.

"Very well, Griphook will take you down to your bank," said the goblin's squeaky voice. Harry and Lily followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.

Griphook held the door open for them. Harry, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in and they were off.

At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.

Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late — they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.

"I never know, Mum," Harry called over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?"

"Later, Harry," replied Lily loudly.

Then the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, and they got out. Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of Galleons. Columns of Sickles. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.

Harry helped Lily pile some of it into the bag, and they scurried off.

xxxXXXxxx

_Meanwhile in Hogwarts…_

The teachers of Hogwarts were assembled in the Headmaster's Office. It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tattered wizard's hat. Albeit the infrastructure was magnificent, the teachers paid no heed, for in fact they had been there several times, and so they only wait for the Headmaster's arrival as though something grave had happened. A few moments later, he arrived with his blue eyes, sparkling, behind his half-moon spectacles he was wearing.

"Minerva had just been transferred to St. Mungo's," he finally said, earning a few gasps and shocked looks from the teachers, except the other two, who seemed to be cold and indifferent at the same time. Of course, the Headmaster thought their behavior was expected, he wasn't surprised.

"Will she be okay?" said Pomona Sprout, a Herbology teacher, her voice concerned for her beloved friend.

"Not to worry of her condition, she is stabilizing enough for herself and for us. Her condition is not severe, all the more reason, she is still breathing, however, for safety measures, she will stay at St. Mungo's for at least a month," Albus Dumbledore had finally stated.

"But who will be the Transfiguration teacher? Don't tell me it'll be you, Albus?" said Filius Flitwick, a part-human and goblin.

"That has already been arranged. It will be Hermione Granger," replied Albus.

"_That_ Muggle-born witch?" asked Tom Riddle, with disgust and loathe.

"Yes," Albus replied, his eyes twinkling as if he was saying, _'Be nice to her, won't you, Tom? Or else you won't appreciate the consequences.'_

Tom looked away, startled by what he understood. He stalked off without another word.

"Now that has been settled, you may go," dismissed the Headmaster. They went slowly to their paces, but one stayed.

"When will she go here, Headmaster?" asked Severus Snape, Potions teacher with a fake curiosity in his voice.

"Tomorrow."

xxxXXXxxx

"I still can't believe you did that to me, Lily. It's a disgrace and shame for me!" complained James.

"It's your fault, James. You haven't been treating me well ever since I agreed to marry you. I shouldn't have done that," said Lily dramatically.

James though hurt, apologized profusely and gave Lily a hug.

The Potter family was standing outside Gringotts Wizarding Bank and Lily was unsurprised by James' comeback with his fans circling around them and taking pictures. However, she was surprised when James apologized immediately and gave her a hug. Some wolf-whistled, some giggled, some applauded and some smiled out of happiness, and they minded their business when James and Lily ended their moment. They held Harry's hand and off they went to buy books, clothes and wand.

"Let's buy you a broomstick, son!" James jokingly said.

"Really, Dad?" Harry looked up to James, to see if he was serious.

"No way, you're going to, James," threatened Lily.

"But c'mon — "

"Sleep in the couch, then!" dared Lily.

"Fine," said James, not wanting to anger Lily anymore. "So, where to?"

"Ollivander's."

xxxXXXxxx

READ THIS: I've sucked. I know. I'm sorry about that. You're probably expecting more, right? I'm sorry for the late update, too. My mom, who's a TB survivor, cares for me, so she and I went to the doctor together to check up my lungs for the second time. The first time I was diagnosed with TB, mild only. My lungs were okay. They weren't infiltrated of any sort of cancer, but as time passes, for this second time, my right lung have infiltrates. I don't know, but it wasn't specific, so the doctor said to neglect it, because it wasn't important and it wasn't specific. So I don't know. I hope I will be okay, because if I'm not, then I would die by college.

And yes, I know. I've copied and pasted some texts from Rowling's. I know, I know. I should've edited and revised them, but only Rowling's genuine copy is the best. That's what I think. Sorry to disappoint you that I didn't edit it them.

To cheer you up, I have a new one-shot 'Sore Gum' and tell me what you think about it. :]

Btw, August 31st is my birthday. :D


End file.
